Reactions
by RiverDeep
Summary: Set after DMC. Will talks to Elizabeth about her actions at the end of DMC. WE


_A/N Disclaimer...i don't own anything to do the Pirates of the Caribbean._

* * *

Will sat on the Hai Peng watching Elizabeth morn because that was what she was doing. Morning the loss of the man she loved and it killed Will inside to know that.

But she did, she loved Jack Sparrow and that was agony for him. They were going to get Jack back now though. So she would cheer up then.

He was in two minds about Jacks return. On one hand they needed Jack and the Pearl and to be honest Jack wasn't at fault really. But on the other hand He couldn't bare to see them together.

"Yeh alright, Mr. Turner?" He heard Gibbs ask him.

"Aye."

"if am being honest with yeh you don't look it."

"Did you see what happened."

"When?"

Will just shook his head. Gibbs was easy to read in Will's opinion and the man had no idea what had transpired between Elizabeth and Jack.

Gibbs looked at Will and knew he needed a pick me up and so he handed him a bottle of rum.

Will looked at the bottle before him and his first instinct was to say no after all it had destroyed his master but he knew the alcohol would numb the pain in his heart and well as darken the imaged of his love kissing another man from his mind.

Taking the bottle from Gibbs he went to take a swig but the bottle was grabbed and removed from his grasp.

He looked up to meet the eyes of Elizabeth. She was glaring at Gibbs and flung the bottle back at him, Rum spilling out when Gibbs failed to catch it.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked him, her hands on

"Nothing it seams." Will said shaking his head.

"What were you going to do." She asked him as he gazed at the approaching ice, it was going to get cold.

"Get drunk and forget."

"Forget what?" Elizabeth was disgusted with him, for what reason should he wish to get drunk? Why also should he looks so sad and troubled? What had happened to Will to make him like this?

"You know what I need to forget Elizabeth. You know what happened." Will spat at her. They way he spoke hurt her. With in his tone and expression made her feel as if she hated him.

"Will I don't."

Will looked at her for a moment be for turning back to the view. "I saw you."

Elizabeth was about to ask what he say when it hit her. Will had saw her……..he'd seen something she hoped no one saw. Let alone Will. Now it all made sense to her. While she'd been trying to deal with her guilt of killing a man while also betraying Will he'd thought………..he'd thought.

"Will it wasn't what you think."

"it wasn't what I think? Well then what was it?"

"I had to do it Will. There was on other way. I had to Kill him." Elizabeth said desperately. She was having visions of Will leaving her and finding someone else.

"Kill him?"

"Yes the Kraken was after him Will, not us . so if he stayed behind then we would all be alright. It would leave us be. Please forgive me Will."

Will just stared at her. "So you kissed him and he decided to stay behind?" Will asked sarcastically. He didn't understand anything she was meaning. Jack was in no means a stupid man he would never stay behind merely for the kiss of the woman. Unless did Jack love her? Did she love him? So many questions like this gripped Will's heart and threatened to destroy it.

"No I kissed him too distract him and then I shackled him to the mast."

"Elizabeth I must ask you a question, it pains my heart to ask but I need the answer."

Elizabeth stared at him for the longest time and nodded. What question would pain him to ask? And if it pained him to ask what on earth would it do to her.

"Do you love him?"

Elizabeth felt her mouth fall open in shock at his question. In an quite unladylike manner. "Do I what? NO of course not. I told you, I had to. It didn't mean anything too me. Under any other circumstances I would never have done it but I had to Will."

She felt tears form in her eyes. He couldn't walk away from her. She loved him too much to see that happen. "Jack sparrow is the most disgusting man I have ever met, he is revolting and thinks of improper thing in a very open manner. I do not understand how you can think I could love a man like that."

"I don't know. I just…..when I saw you it hurt me and then you seamed so sad without him."

"I felt guilty Will. No matter how I tell myself there was no other choice. I still killed him. It's my fault all of this is happening and I just can't bare it if you leave me."

Will stared it her. She looked as if she was about to fall apart. Her eyes glistened with tear and her face was fraught with worry and fear. But was it the fear she proclaimed it to be or another all together.

He didn't know if he should forgive her, he would never forget the sight of her in another man's arms, especially _jack's. _but he loved her a lot and she did in a way claim to love him but she'd never said it.

"You claim you can not lose me. Why?"

Elizabeth felt like slapping him. She knew that he was looking for her to tell him that she loved him. How could he be so silly. She adored him, loved him. Had that not been clear when she'd told him she could not live without him.

"I love you. How can you not know that?" she told him practically screaming at his doubt in her.

"I can't forget what you did Elizabeth but I can understand why you did it but it will take time."

Elizabeth nodded. She knew he would need time. Time to forgive her, time to see her for the person she really was. Not the girl who made a silly mistake.

"I know you need this time but don't hate me in the mean time."

"I can't hate you. You know that. I love you too much."

Elizabeth smiled at him. She felt so happy when he told her how he cared for her.

Will pulled Elizabeth into his arms and she gasped at him when she felt her body fit snugly against him.

"I need to prove one thing though."

"What's that?"

"That I'm far better than he will ever be." with that Will lowered his mouth to hers and captured her lips in a passionate kiss which made Elizabeth's knees go weak.

When they both pulled apart they were forced to leave each other to find warmer clothing. The ice was surrounding them and with ever berg they came closer to rescuing Jack but for them at least they knew they would be alright.

Tia Dalma watched them kiss and she smile a sad smile. She felt bad that it would end they way it would for them. William Turner had a destiny. A destiny which would take him far from Elizabeth Swann. And she doubted very much if Elizabeth could wait for him.

* * *

_A/N tell me what you think. I love reviews. This is the first PoTc story I've ever wrote so please be kind._


End file.
